


In Between

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Project Olympus [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: This is for any prompts or drabbles that I write for my mass effect characters and pairings.





	In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jaal X Emma

Jaal stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He came this far he couldn’t chicken out now. Ever since Emma had smiled at him on Elaaden he had wanted nothing more than to see her smile again. It was no easy. She was already difficult to approach. Every time he tried, he felt his tongue tie itself it knots and his stomach flipped. Her eyes would capture him and hold him frozen in place. He could do little more than to shout her name and try to convey his joy at seeing her. The corner of her mouth would uplift for a moment, and then straighten back out before he could see her smile.

He was at a loss. He had asked Liam for help. All he wanted was to make her smile and perhaps even laugh. Liam had sent him a file to his omnitool. Something that could help him achieve his goal. Jaal opened the interface of his omnitool and quickly read one of the lines. He straightened his shoulders and steeled himself. Emma looked up from making her coffee when he cleared his throat.

“Hey Jaal.”

“Emma.” He hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

Her gaze was upon him again. Locking him in place. He felt hotter than normal.

“Are you okay?” She narrowed her eyes in scrutiny.

_Quickly. Before you lose your nerve._

“Why did the blind man fall in the well?”

She looked taken aback, “I uh, I don’t know?”

“Because he could not see very well.”

She just stared at him blankly. He had made a mistake. A horrible mistake. He should leave. Perhaps she would pretend this never happened. He backed out of the hallway to make a quick escape. A snort stopped him in his tracks. Emma was standing with one hand clapped over her mouth and the other gripping the counter. Was she laughing? He turned back to her. Her shoulders shook. His lips curved into a smile. She was definitely laughing.

After a moment she straightened up. Her hand was still partially covering her mouth, but he could see her smile shining from underneath her fingers.

“That was a horrible joke Jaal. Where did you learn that?”

“Liam sent me a list of jokes.”

“That was so bad.” She dropped her hand, no longer hiding it.

It felt like all the air had left the room. Her eyes had softened and glistened with tears of mirth. The angry façade that she showed everyone had cracked just a tiny amount.

“It made you laugh.” He was closer to her. When had he walked over?

She looked up at him, “I was surprised by it. It wasn’t _that_ funny.”

Perhaps not. But it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com) I post fan art and prompts. Come over and request some stuff. 
> 
>  


End file.
